nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Panther
'Panther '''is a secondary antagonist where she served as one of Mr. Big's henchmen in ''Top Cat Begins ''and one of Bottom Dog's henchmen in the 2017 ''Top Cat ''film. She is voiced by Marieve Herington. Physical Appearance She´s a slightly curvy white (or gray) cat with short spiky curly tufts of fur on the sides and has a light pink muzzle without any whiskers, she also features a long tail. Panther´s eyes are blue and have a almond shape with a winged eyeliner with contour to mantain the shape and has a beauty mark under her eye. Her hair is magenta with purple/blue highlights, that reaches to her mid-knees and her fringe covers her right eye and sometimes, her left one and has a cat skull tattoo on her upper arm. She´s dressed in a black minidress with matching fingerless gloves, also has a black diamond-studded belt that is worn to the side (and in some scenes, it changes the form), pinkish-purple colored ripped leggings and open-toed boots. Panther has a necklace that has a blue stud in its center with some small diamonds to the sides and purple circular piercings on each ear. Her prison outfit consists on a black and white short-sleeved prison shirt and knee-lenght pants with ripped ends and is barefooted. In ''The New Adventures of Top Cat, Her night attire consists of a white shirt, black pajama pants, and bunny slippers with one eye sown off. Personality In Top Cat Begins, ''Panther has a fairly agressive personality and, can also be intimidating to the point of laughing by seeing a sack full of muffins stolen by a pair of orphan kittens, who were forced to steal stealable things and deliver them to Bad Dog, under the threat of burning their orphanage. Aside from that, her personality is shallow and sometimes reserved, as before the diamonds were stolen by Top Cat and Benny, Panther was filling her claws and her reply over Margarita pizza was that it had too much Margarita cheese. But she also has some moments of clumsiness, such as she and Rat walking back and forth, due to Bad Dog´s indecision on whether it is to save him, chasing Top Cat and Benny or saving the diamonds, and in a moment of "do something", they break random objects (like a television and a table lamp) or in Granny´s house, Panther throws a fireplace poker at Granny, who twists and turns the poker in a bunny-like statue and throws it in return, hitting and causing her to fall. But despite of speaking short sentences, she´s a skilled shooter and combatant, seen by shooting Top Cat, when he was "inside" of a giant pizza box. But a more surprising fact is that she is a hopeless romantic, and mentions that she could never resist to a romantic language. As Fancy-Fancy spoke nonsensical (and unknowingly, in one point, embarrasing about himself) phrases in french, Panther is swooned by his knowledge in french and faints in his arms, and he compliments her, "You´re actually quite beautiful". And almost of the end credits, it´s revealed that she´s in prison. And in ''Top Cat, her personality is still the same but with a little bit of comical relief. She gets out of prison, with Bad Dog and Rat to work as henchmen to Bottom Dog, after he bails them from there, and when they are working for him, manage to make Officer Dibble fall from a well, kidnapping Top Cat´s Gang and Trixie and lock them in a cage, to later, not realizing that Top Cat saved his gang and Trixie, frantically look for them and accusing each other from letting them escape. And after failed attempts to recapture the cats and being chased by a moving truck and fall on the water, Panther, Bad Dog and Rat are taken back to prison, alongside Bottom Dog (who later gets taken to a mental hospital for his cat obsession), by the warrant of Officer Dibble. In the mid-credit scene, Panther is seen looking for Fancy-Fancy (unaware that he isn't there), saying that she knows she's been a bad girl, but Fancy-Fancy would be crazy to take her back. But instead of Fancy-Fancy, it's really the twin cats, Cale and Lale waiting for her and they shout, "Did someone say CRAZY?!". Then they shut off the lights as the credits roll. Appearances Top Cat Begins (2015) Coming soon... Top Cat (2017) Coming soon... Trivia *Panther is the second female who works for the main villain, the first was Trixie from Top Cat: The Movie. But unlike Trixie, Panther did not quit of her job, or, changed sides with the protagonists. *In Top Cat Begins, due to her accent and her occasinal response wth 'da'. It is soon revealed that she's Russian *She´s Fancy-Fancy´s first girlfriend, but not for long, as she breaks up with him when he tried to kiss her during the end credits. *It´s revealed on Top Cat, that Panther snores like a train as mentioned by Bad Dog. *Also in the movie, she´s spiteful, like Bad Dog and Rat, about the fact that her former boss, Mr. Big, got free from prison with a restriction order and in probation, while they are still jailed until Bottom Dog bails them from there. *Abbey Thickson, co-director of Top Cat, described her design as "a cotton-candy hair kitty with resemblances to Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit." *Panther is the second villain voiced by her voice-actress, Marieve Herington that she has done, the first villain was her character, Sabrina´s one-time akumatized form from the episode Anti Bug ''of the tv series ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. And it´s the second time, she voices an animated character with her ''Miraculous ''co-star, Ben Diskin, the voice-actor for Spook. Gallery Category:Characters Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Top Cat Begins characters Category:Top Cat (2017) characters